


"Say Nyaa"

by curiouscat99



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, fakenut fooling around, idk what to tag tbh, this came out from nowhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 06:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouscat99/pseuds/curiouscat99
Summary: Summary: “You look like a cat, hyung!” Sanghyeok only stared at him in confusion





	"Say Nyaa"

 

 

It was a quiet day.

 

Perfect to read some books from his fans. Sanghyeok was seated comfortably in the couch one morning, the quietude of surrounding made him in deep with the book. He was focused, not until another presence coming from the kitchen caught his attention. He heard some movements, silence, and then movements again.

 

Sanghyeok shifted his eyes from the book to the kitchen.

 

“Must be some stray cat again..” he whispered.

 

Shaking his head in annoyance that his reading was disturbed and that now he had to stand and check the kitchen to shoo that fluffy animal away _carefully_ (or else Wangho would overreact and cause a ruckus that could wake the entire house), he jumped off the couch and was immediately stunned upon seeing what he thought was a cat.

 

Well, he wasn’t completely wrong about it though.

 

Sanghyeok’s poker face slowly turned into amused one.

 

“Ooooff,”

 

The cat - or rather, Wangho himself spun his heels in Sanghyeok’s sudden appearance in the kitchen.

 

“I didn’t know you’re awake.” Sanghyeok said dryly and a smirk was on its way across his lips watching as Wangho’s mouth was stuffed with rice ball, munching it vigorously when he stepped in.

 

Wangho nodded and swallowed. “I was hungry and discovered that Sungu ate my snacks.”

 

Sanghyeok remained standing eyeing at Wangho.

 

“I’m still sleepy, I will return to my bed now.” Wangho said and smiled again before leaving but Sanghyeok was not having it.

 

A pair of arms caught him by surprise, he looked up to see Sanghyeok’s rare smiling face - a smile that was only for him.

 

“What are you doing, hyung?” 

 

“After what you’ve done?” The older male said. “I won’t forgive you that easily.”

 

Confused, Wangho blinked and only gaped at the other’s face. 

 

“What have I done now?” he asked with a combination and guilt and worry. And that’s when Sanghyeok dropped his mask.

 

“Let’s say, I was reading peacefully and I thought there was a cat in the kitchen. So I--”

 

“There’s a cat?!” Wangho chirped excitedly.

 

“Wangho--”

 

“Where? Where is the cat?”  he looked around, goggled eye and still around Sanghyeok’s arms.

 

“There is no cat here,” Sanghyeok pressed and leaned down, his face merely inches away from Wangho. “Just you and me.” 

 

Sanghyeok’s hot breath sent shivers into his spine and Wangho instantly knew where was this going.

 

“Hyung,” 

 

“Hmm?”

 

Sanghyeok closed his eyes as he leaned more. 

 

“Sanghyeok-hyuuuuung,” Wangho spoke worriedly. Sooner or later, the others will wake up and the thought of Seunghoon or Junsik caughting them in the act  spells trouble. He wasn’t ready for an everyday teasing and malicious stares for the next couple of weeks. Sanghyeok on the other hand doesn’t really mind, also because he wasn’t usually the main target since Wangho was more enjoyable to tease.

 

Wangho looked at him intently, each and every passing second dedicated in admiring Sanghyeok. Both of them had decided to keep their display of affection into minimal ever since they got together, especially outside. But for some reason, no matter how careful they were, their friends keeps on telling that they were still so obvious, and that the romantic tension between them was higher compared to any mountains. 

 

Maybe it was because of his stares -  or on the way they look at each other or how they palpably crave for each other’s touch--

 

Wangho blinked and noticed something that was both idiotic and funny at the same time. 

 

“Just once,” Sanghyeok whispered, leaning closer and closer aiming to put his lips onto Wangho’s. His action however came to an abrupt stop after Wangho put a finger on his lips. Sanghyeok frowned and poked his head on his side, raising an eyebrow. 

 

“You look like a cat, hyung!” 

 

Sanghyeok only stared at him in confusion.

 

“What?”

 

Wangho started to caress his “W” shaped lips with his finger. Sanghyeok’s lips were iconic and the more he look at it, the more he realize that it looks like a cat’s mouth.

 

“What do you mean?” the older one asked again.

 

“Your lips looks like a cat’s!”

 

“It’s not.”

 

“It does!”

 

“No.”

 

Wangho pouted. 

 

“What’s next? I look like Pita?” Sanghyeok asked and Wangho laughed.

 

“Of course not! He’s cuter.” Wangho replied with his tongue out, making fun of Sanghyeok. The midlaner only made a derisive reaction, getting used on his lover’s teasing. 

 

“AH!” Wangho squeaked upon remembering something. “Just stay here.” 

 

“Wangho-ya, wait,” 

 

And just like that, Wangho rushed back to his room and Sanghyeok was left dumbfounded, shaking his head with a smile. 

 

* * *

 

 

He wasn’t really expecting him to return. For all he know, Wangho could’ve fell asleep again. Didn’t he say he’s still sleepy? Sanghyeok decided to continue reading on the couch and for the second time of the day, he heard footsteps coming in. But this time, he was sure it’s not a cat.

 

Wangho stood up in front of him with a cheeky grin, hiding his hands on his back. Sanghyeok slowly turn his gaze from the page that he’s reading to Wangho.

 

“I’ve got something for you.” The younger one said in between giggles.

 

“Tadaa!”

 

Sanghyeok looked at the object with uncertainty and wonder. 

 

On Wangho’s hands was a pink cat ear headband with white furs. The room fell on a dead silent until Wangho stepped forward and Sanghyeok immediately dodged his hands holding the headband going to him. He dropped his book in the process and the two of them chase each other around the couch, with Wangho asking him to wear the abominable headband 

 

“Come on and try it!” Wangho insist but his lover keeps on running around to avoid him.

 

“No.”

 

“Pleaaaase? You’ll look cute it in!”

 

“Wangho-ya, stop, and why do you even have  _ that thing _ ?” he dropped the last two words like poison. There was no way he, Lee “Faker” Sanghyeok would wear it.

 

“It’s a gift from a fan.”

 

“But it’s yours, why don’t you wear it instead.”

 

The younger male halted.

 

“Just once,” Wangho muttered quietly with a sad expression, like a kitten begging for a treat. Sanghyeok can already tell the incoming headache. Wangho would act like a child sometimes and worse, he can’t resist it.

 

“Or no kiss.” 

 

_ Okay, _ that wasn’t really necessary. Sanghyeok’s eyes widened in disbelief, mouth hanging in surprise. How come Wangho was threatening him? And does he think he would fall for it?

Sanghyeok of all the people? To fall for his silly game?

 

Of course, because it’s _Wangho._

 

“Fine,” Sanghyeok raised his arms in surrender. “Just this time.”

 

In no time, Wangho’s flashed an exuberant facade,jumping excitedly as he put the pink cat ear headband on the other’s head (that Sanghyeok detested from the moment he landed his eyes upon it, not that it would change the fact that he agree on wearing it for the sake of Wangho’s fancy) 

 

But what his little, irresistible jungler requested next surprised him even more.

 

“Say ‘nyaa’”

 

Sanghyeok stared as though Wangho  asked for both of his kidneys or like he just sprouted another head. 

“And raise your fist like this.” Wangho mimicked a maneki-neko waving an upright paw.

 

“No.” But Sanghyeok decided one embarrassment was enough for the day. 

 

Wangho’s grimace however was making things worse for Sanghyeok. 

 

“Pleeeaaase?” The younger one puts on his deadly sweet side and _boy_ it’s super effective. Sanghyeok sighed, surely now he can’t do anything about it.

 

Reluctantly, he raised his right hand and bit the side of his cheek as he clenched it into a fist. Sanghyeok closed his eyes, hoping that Junsik and the others won’t suddenly barge in, otherwise he would have another round of headache to deal with.

 

“Nyaa.”

 

But what he didn’t know was Wangho holding his phone.

 

“Wangho-ya,”

 

*click*

 

Sanghyeok jerked and chased Wangho who was laughing out loud all over the place, still holding his phone and hardly managed to browse Sanghyeok’s contacts because the latter will soon get a hold of him.

 

He planned to send the picture only to SKT’s chatbox with all the members of the team in it, but Sanghyeok grasped him hard enough for his fingers to slip and send the picture to all of his contacts. 

 

Now, Sanghyeok had some explaining to do with his family, and Wangho? Surely one kiss was not enough as an act of revenge **_*wink*._**

**Author's Note:**

> Pita is the name of Peanut's cat BTW. Thanks @reinhir on twitter for sharing Pita's pics! :D


End file.
